


I remember

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Jean had a one night stand and haven't seen each other since, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, erejean - Freeform, even though they wanted to, jeaneren - Freeform, they're idiots but they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren and Jean see each other again after a one night stand.





	

“Is that my necklace?”

Eren freezes. That voice has been echoing in his mind for the past year.  _ So good, Eren. Fuck, Eren. Eren, Eren, Eren. _

“Eren?”

Eren doesn't look up yet. Stares at the bronze chain looped around his neck and the little elephant pendant anchoring it to his chest. He grasps it between his fingers before glancing up at Jean. “It might be?” 

And  _ shit, _ Jean is more gorgeous than he remembers. Being sober probably helps.

“Do you mind if I…” Jean gestures to the empty bench beside Eren.

Eren nods, eyes traveling along Jean’s frame as he sits. “So how’ve you been?” Jean asks.

Eren’s brows raise. He’s going with small talk? He shrugs. “Been all right. Work’s kicking my ass but I'm saving a lot so. Things aren't bad.”

Jean nods. He peeks at Eren out of the corner of his eye and chews on his lip. “Still working for the same construction company?”

Eren opens his mouth to tell him yes, that he actually got promoted to foreman 6 months ago, but that doesn't come out. “Why’d you leave?” Jean blinks at him. Eren’s face burns and he curses his impulsive tongue, but the question is out there already. “The morning after. I was barely awake and you were already putting your shoes on.”

“Eren-”

“You didn't even-” Eren huffs. “You didn't even give me an excuse. You barely looked at me and said you had to go!” Jean flinches and Eren’s hands ball into fists. “If I was a lousy lay or something-”

“Eren,  _ what? _ No. Shut up for a minute.” Jean pinches the bridge of his nose. “I was embarrassed.” Eren’s jaw drops. “Not because of you! I just-” Jean takes a deep breath. “I don’t do one night stands. I've never understood the whole meeting someone and not being able to wait thing. And then I met you-” Jean purses his lips. “I’m sorry.”

Eren stares at him a moment, anger fading away with every rise and fall of Jean’s chest, with the flush that creeps across his cheeks and the way he refuses to look away even though Eren knows he wants to. And Eren  _ knows _ how bad he wants to, because he remembers with devastating clarity how adorably shy and bashful Jean was before his fourth shot of tequila. 

Eren’s hands relax. He lets out a slow breath. “Didn’t have to be a one night stand,” he finally says. “I didn’t think it was.”

Jean gapes. “You didn't?”

Eren laughs, humorless and a little bitter. “No. I mean, you held my hand Jean. And like-” He has to pause to blink frustrated tears out of his eyes and keep the crack out of his voice. “I don't ever make a big deal out of that. It doesn't always have to mean something, ya know?” Eren’s fingers uncurl and Jean can see where his nails have bitten into his palms. “But you kept squeezing it every time you looked at me, and you practically got giddy when I did it back. And you kept kissing the back of my hand and my- and my fucking  _ wrists. _ You didn’t let go once you grabbed on! You held it all the way from the club through the cab ride to my house.”

Jean nods. “I remember that.”

Eren sniffs. “I thought you liked me.”

“I did!” Jean says hurriedly. Still does, he thinks. “I wouldn't be sitting here right now if I didn't.”

“Taking off before I had a chance to say good morning kinda sent a different message,” Eren says quietly. He picks at his nails. “I was gonna- I wanted to make breakfast.”

Jean smiles. “Yeah?”

Eren nods. “Omelettes. ‘Cause you couldn't shut up about them before you fell asleep.”

Jean shakes his head. “I'm really sorry, Eren.”

Eren mirrors him, waving off his apology with a shake of his head. “S’fine. I didn't mean to unload on you like that. Just been thinking about it the past year, I guess.” 

Shit. Jean doesn't know him well, but he knows enough to know Eren is lying and it most certainly is not fine. Jean sighs. “I didn't know what to do. I panicked.”

“All you had to do was ask for my number.” Eren bites his lip. “Or stay.”

Jean runs a hand through his hair. Eren’s eyes go wide. “Is that my watch?”

Jean’s breath gets caught in his throat. “Uh, yeah. In my rush, I thought it was mine and I grabbed it off your bedside table.”

“Yours fell off in the cab.”

Jean nods. “I realized that when I got home. But I wear it in case, ya know.” He gestures between them. “This happens. So I can give it back.”

Eren snorts. “I don’t want it back. It’s broken.”

“I know that!” Jean huffs indignantly. “I had no idea if it had sentimental value, you ungrateful shit.”

“Oh, shit, right.” Eren reaches for the clasp of Jean’s necklace.

“Nah. Keep it. Suits you more,” Jean says. “Besides. You can wear it when you go see the elephants in Thailand.”

“To observe, not to-”

“Not to ride, because that's cruel. I remember.”

Eren studies Jean for a beat, then the little elephant charm. “I get why you bought it. Gets a lot of comments from girls.”

Jean hums. “Actually my mom bought it for me when i was 14.” Eren reaches behind his neck again. “Seriously, keep it. She bought me another one that’s fairly similar. It's just at home.”

Eren’s hands linger a second longer before he relents. “So why an elephant?”

Jean shifts. “Ah. When I was a kid I was smart and… hefty.” Eren laughs and Jean gently whacks the outside of his thigh. “And I liked to stomp around in the tub with my snorkel gear on and blow water through the spout. So… elephant.”

Eren smiles, blinding and bright and heartwarming. “That’s… cute.”

Jean shrugs. “Got water all over the floor. Pissed my mom off to no end.”

Eren’s phone dings and he pulls it out of his pocket and unlocks it. Jean doesn't mean to be nosy, but he sees the message anyway.

_ Kasa  _ _ [3:27]: Don’t forget to pick up your cheque before the bank closes. And go grocery shopping. Armin told me you've been living on takeout for the last week. _

“Yes, mom,” Eren mutters. He shoves the phone back into his pocket. “I gotta go.” He stands, lingers a moment longer than he has to. “Take care of yourself, Jean.”

_ All you had to do was ask for my number. _

“Eren, wait.” Jean grabs his hand. “Can I…” He bites back his nerves. “Can I have your number?”

Eren grins. “Yeah.” He gives Jean’s hand a soft tug. “But first, why don’t I make you that omelette?”

Jean laughs. “It’s 3:30.” He stands anyway and laces their fingers together properly.

He listens to Eren explain that breakfast food is appropriate any time of the day while he pulls Jean along who knows where. Jean argues that he’s full of shit, mostly to rile Eren up.

They pass by a travel agency, and Jean wonders briefly when Eren leaves for Thailand, and if he’d have enough time before then to save enough to go with him. Then Eren tightens his fingers around Jean’s and accuses him of not listening. Jean squeezes back and decides he’ll figure that out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Jean does go to Thailand with Eren 5 months later. Eren cries when he sees the elephants and Jean falls in love.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought <3


End file.
